


Imagine having a sleepover with scully

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Other, This can be read friendship or romantic, it was more meant as platonic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Dana decide to have a sleepover and bing watch a cop show.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Imagine having a sleepover with scully

You slide the DVD into its player, the first of many. You and scully had saved up to buy all 12 seasons of NYPD blue and decided to watch all of them together. You turned on the tv, gearing up to start the crime show marathon.  
“Daaaanna” you groan, pausing the show.  
“Hurry uup!” You yell in her direction, tapping your feet on the bed.  
“I’m coming!” She yells as the smell of buttered popcorn hits your nostrils  
“Mm”  
“Smells good doesn’t it?”  
“Did you put chocolate on it?”  
“Yes ma’am” she responds, tossing a blanket at your face. 

She flops onto the bed, making the mattress creak in protest.  
“You can start it now!” She says, excitedly awaiting hours of junk food and silly cop shows. 

“That guy-!” You screech, furious at the turn of events in the show.  
“It’s just a show—“  
“I know but— it’s just so messed up!” You yell, exasperated. She sighs and just turns back to the tv, used to your antics by now. 

By the end of the show both of you are exhausted, poking each other so you stay awake. You fall asleep tangled in blankets and pillows, scully muttering how  
“We are going to regret this tomorrow at work-“  
“Shutup dana, we can deal with that in the morning” you say groggily, loosing the battle between sleep and consciousness.


End file.
